Les vacances du parrain
by Adorabelle
Summary: [ONE SHOT]Sirius envoie une lettre à Harry, dans laquelle il lui fait le compte rendu de ses désastreuses vacances... Petit délire! XD


Voici à nouveau une participation à un concours, l'idée étant d'écrire une lettre d'un personnage racontant ses vacances à un autre personnage….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Samedi, le 22 juillet 1994**

Très cher Harry,

J'espère que ton oncle et ta tante ne te martyrisent pas trop cet été. Si tel est le cas et si tu es bien le fils de ton père, tu auras sans aucun doute la bonne idée de les prévenir de mon existence (et ce, sous le jour du monstrueux-assassin-évadé-recherché et horriblement dangereux que je suis). Etre dépeint d'une telle façon comporte au moins un avantage ! Le plus gros désavantage, par contre, est que tu ne puisses pas m'accompagner dans mes vacances à Tahiti ! Je ne devrais pas divulguer d'informations sur les endroits où je me terre, bien sûr, au cas où mes lettres seraient interceptées par de mauvaises mains, mais j'ose te révéler cette destination car je n'y suis déjà plus.

Je suis très loin car j'ai bien failli me faire repérer ! Figure-toi donc que Lucius Malefoy était justement là, à Tahiti, dans un motel miteux (oui oui, tu as bien lu, Malefoy dans un motel miteux ! Tenu par un Moldu, en plus !) tout près de ma cachette. Il était, qui plus est, escorté par une grande blonde autoritaire qui n'était pas Narcissa. Le pauvre avait tout l'air de se faire mener par le bout du nez par cette femme, probablement parce qu'elle était toujours suivie d'un énorme serpent qui aurait fait peur à un anaconda. Non mais tu imagines ! Le « grand » Malefoy qui se souille à l'infidélité ! Vraiment, j'aurai tout vu durant ces vacances car je n'en étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises ! Assieds-toi et accroche-toi bien à ce parchemin, Harry, car tu n'en croiras pas tes yeux.

Après avoir échappé à Malefoy et sa maîtresse, qui se seraient fait un plaisir de me dénoncer, je me suis enfui sur le dos de Buck et nous avons volé aussi loin que possible. Nous avons atterri sur une plage, qui, ai-je appris par la suite, se situait à Honolulu (je t'expose à nouveau une de mes destinations car là encore je n'y suis plus !) C'était une jolie petite plage, toujours déserte et sur laquelle j'ai pu m'aventurer sans problème au bout de quelques jours. Nous menions une vie paisible là-bas, Buck et moi, jusqu'à ce qu'un vacancier solitaire vienne troubler notre quiétude.

Il était vêtu d'un bermuda à pois et d'une chemise hawaïenne (je ne suis pas une « fashionista » mais tout de même, je te dis pas l'horreur) et un petit seau contenant une pelle en plastique pendait à son bras. Je m'étais évidemment caché avec Buck avant que l'indésirable ne nous aperçoive et j'ai ainsi pu l'observer à loisir. Le bonhomme est revenu tous les jours, après ça. Il arrivait tous les matins dès dix heures, s'asseyait sur le sable et se mettait à la construction de châteaux divers. Ses travaux étaient longs et fastidieux et ne se terminaient pas avant dix-huit ou dix-neuf heures. Moi, pendant ce temps, j'allais me promener un peu, mais le choix n'était pas varié car il y avait des gens partout. Je pestais contre mon visiteur qui n'était pas le bienvenu et qui m'avait piqué ma douce retraite, et je revenais souvent au cours de la journée, mais l'homme était toujours là, tapant des mains et riant comme un enfant, tout fier de ses accomplissements. Au bout de trois jours, j'ai pris la décision de lui jeter un sort, tout bonnement, lorsqu'un détail m'a sauté aux yeux. Les cheveux très gras du bonhomme, sur lesquels le soleil luisait, me semblèrent familier, tout comme son nez crochu qui, de profil, avait l'air plus gros que sa tête. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue et qu'il me fallait décamper au plus vite ! Non pas qu'un type en bermuda construisant des châteaux de sable avec un bonheur beaucoup trop extatique ne me paraissait bien menaçant, mais être dénoncé par ce même type aurait été bien trop humiliant tu ne crois pas ?

Bref, Harry, comme tu peux le voir, je ne passe pas de très belles vacances jusqu'à maintenant, puisqu'elles sont hantées par celles des autres ! Malefoy et Rogue ! Je croyais à ce moment que c'étaient bien les dernières personnes que j'avais envie de voir interférer dans mon escapade, mais je me trompais lourdement. Ce n'est pas le temps de prendre une pause-pipi, Harry Potter, il faut absolument que tu lises la suite ! Eh non, ce n'en est pas fini avec mes aventures abracadabrantes (j'ai toujours trouvé cette expression très drôle de la part d'un sorcier, pas toi ?) Bon, hum, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. L'Isla Margarita, à Punta Arenas (est-ce nécessaire de te préciser que nous n'y sommes plus ?) J'étais pleinement, assurément, complètement persuadé que là-bas je serais SEUL et que je n'y ferais PAS de mauvaises rencontres. Encore une fois, Harry, je me suis royalement fourvoyé. Non mais est-il possible d'être malchanceux à ce point ?

Le soir de mon arrivée, très solitaire, très confiant et surtout, très étourdi, je me suis assuré que Buck était dissimulé (dans la mesure où on peut dissimuler un hypogriffe) dans un endroit sûr et je suis sorti dans un bistro très rustique nommé…euh…ben zut, je ne m'en souviens plus. Bref, ça n'a pas d'importance, Harry, ce soir-là je suis allé dans un bar et je n'en suis pas très fier. C'est vrai quoi, je ne suis pas censé entrer en contact avec des humains, puisque je suis en fuite et que je dois me cacher. Mais j'avais besoin de chaleur humaine et le jour où tu comprendras ces choses-là, Harry, tu seras devenu un homme.

Donc…je suis entré dans ce bar. La musique était mauvaise, mais la bière était bonne et la femme qui se trémoussait sur le comptoir, très jolie. J'ai rapidement fait sa connaissance ; elle se nommait Belinda, elle avait tout juste 20 ans et elle était danseuse dans cet endroit depuis déjà 4 ans, ramassant des sous pour sortir de ce pays et devenir actrice aux Etats-Unis. Exactement le genre de femme dont j'avais besoin pour la soirée, en somme. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à la ramener dans mon repaire, Harry. Non, car au cours de cette veillée, Belinda m'a avoué avoir un faible pour un touriste venu passer l'été à l'Isla Margarita. Un homme qui venait tout les soirs se trémousser avec elle sur son bar et chanter des hits espagnols d'une « douce voix de trémolo » pour reprendre ses paroles. Furieusement désappointé par cet inconnu devenu mon rival, j'ai décidé de l'attendre et de l'envoyer voir les roses ailleurs, d'un bon coup de baguette magique. C'est ce que j'ai fait, Harry, j'ai attendu cet homme des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe à minuit tapant. Dès que je l'ai vu, je crois que ma mâchoire s'est affaissée, tu sais, comme dans ces bandes dessinées, la bouche si grande ouverte qu'on pourrait y faire galoper un troupeau de vaches (dis, ça galope des vaches ?) Harry, ne quitte pas ce parchemin des yeux et parcours avidement la suite : c'est Albus Dumbledore en personne qui est entré à minuit et qui a été accueilli à bras ouverts par MA Belinda !

Non, Harry, tes lunettes ne sont pas sales et tu ne dors pas ; tu es tout à fait éveillé et tu as bien lu, Dumbledore a été la flamme d'une danseuse espagnole que je convoitais dans un coin perdu d'Amérique centrale et ce, pendant tout l'été ! Mais ce n'est pas tout. Quand il m'a aperçu, l'air sans doute bien abruti, Dumbledore m'a souri et m'a demandé si je voulais bien me joindre à lui. J'étais si figé que je n'ai eu aucune réaction, mais lui était parfaitement à l'aise et est bel et bien monté sur le bar, comme l'avait décrit Belinda. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Malefoy et Rogue, bon, ce sont des rustres alors on s'en fiche, mais eux au moins auraient sans doute été GÊNÉS de ma présence, moi, un sorcier qui les prend en flagrant délit d'ABSURDITÉ, de plongeon dans l'insolite, de RIDICULITÉ pure et simple ! Mais Dumbledore ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde qui danse et chante dans un bar miséreux devant un homme qui avait été (et je dis bien AVAIT ÉTÉ) un de ses plus grands admirateurs (moi) et ce, sans aucune gêne, alors non ! Non, je refuse, c'en est trop, c'est inadmissible ! Je suis désolé Harry, mais juste à y penser, je pète les plombs, alors je vais arrêter d'en parler (Dumbledore, Harry, DUMBLEDORE).

Inutile de te dire que Buck et moi avons filé aussitôt, et non je n'ai pas attendu la fin de la chanson de Dumbledore (argggggg !) je n'en ai pas eu le courage d'accord ? Actuellement je suis dans un pays dont je ne peux te parler pour le moment, mais je puis t'assurer que si j'y retrouve Minerva McGonagall en pleine infraction d'adultère avec un esquimau ou Hagrid en bikini dans un igloo, vraiment je te jure que je retourne à Azkaban et que je me jette aux pieds des Détraqueurs en hurlant : « Oh, mes chéris, embrassez-moi ! » Bon, je me relis et je me trouve un peu déprimant, alors pour terminer sur une note plus joyeuse je te dirai simplement que j'espère que le récit de ma cavale vacancière t'a amusé et puis j'ajouterai : et toi, tes vacances ?

En souhaitant te revoir très bientôt,  
Ton parrain qui t'adore,

Sirius.


End file.
